Konoha School for Boys
by Ryu The Eight Tailed Fox
Summary: Summary inside! Clicky clicky To read! My first story so please be nice. I wil accept flames but please don't be too harsh. Dedicated to my buddy Desaree! Thinking about writing a sequal.
1. He, She?

Konoha School for Boys

Woot woot the god of writing has given me inspiration!!! Now I just have to make use of it!! On to writing!!

Opps almost forgot! I do not own any Naruto CharactersGirns if I did there would be more yaoi and my sisters and I would be in it! lol

Summary

Konoha School For Boys. The most elite school in Fire country. Every one knew about KSFB. Any boy who went there was

envied. All the boys there loved it. But it being a school for boy's only kind of made things dull. Elite or not guys are still guys. Oh

but wait! There's a girl posing as a guy?! gasp Read to find out what happens!

WOOTWOOTWOOTWOOTWOOTWOOTWOOTWOOTWOOTWOOTWOOTWOOTWOOTWOOTWOOTWOOT

Gaara sat in his first period class not paying attention. He already knew this lesson so opted to talking to Shakaku instead of

listening. 'mental sigh This is so boring..' 'YOU'RE TELLING ME, BRAT! I'M LOSING WHAT LITTLE SANITY I HAVE

LEFT IN HERE!' Gaara rolled his eyes. Over the years he and Shakaku had come to an understanding and grown closer. The

raccoon demon still annoyed the hell out of him but he did it with demonic affection. (Is that possible??) 'Oh shut up you old

raccoon! At least you can sleep! I have to sit here and pretend I'm listening!' Inside his head Gaara was a completely different

person. He was more open and relaxed. Shakaku snickered. 'TRUE BUT I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP RIGHT NOW. IF I DO

SLEEP I'LL HAVE PREVERTED DREAMS! AND YOU'LL SEE THEM! OHH! MAYBE I SHOULD GO TO SLEEP AN

FORCE YOU TO ENDURE MY DREAMS! THAT SOUNDS LIKE FUN!' Gaara mentally shuddered. 'Do it and you die!'

'HEY I'VE BEEN STUCK INSIDE YOU FOR 16 YEARS! IT'S NOT MY FUALT I'M HORNY!' Gaara sat his desk

mumbling about "stupid, horny, pervert demons" when the door opened. In walked a boy about 5ft tall with tan skin and dark

brown long hair. Iruka, the teacher, stopped the lesson and turned to the boy. "Ah, you must be the new transfer student, Ryane."

The boy nodded. Iruka smiled and turn to the class. "Class! We have a new student today so please make him feel welcome. Ryane

please introduce yourself." Ryane stepped forward. "Hello, I'm Ryane Reinoko. Pleased to meet you." Ryane bowed and looked at

Iruka. "Thank you Ryane. Please take that seat in the back next to Gaara." Iruka pointed toward Gaara and Ryane nodded. When

Ryane sat down Gaara caught a whiff of his sent. 'Hey this guy smells like a girl…' This thought caught Shakaku's attention. He

used Gaara's sense of smell to sniff Ryane. 'YOU'RE RIGHT BRAT AND I CAN TELL YOU WHY. HE SMELLS LIKE A

GIRL BECAUSE HE IS A GIRL.' Gaara frowned. 'But why would she pose as a guy to get here?' 'BEATS ME BRAT BUT

HER SENT IS QUITE INTICING.' Gaara glared. 'Stupid horny, pervert demon.' Shakaku laughed. While Shakaku was busy

laughing Gaara was thinking. 'Hmmm…this girl seems interesting…and I need something different to do….I think I'll keep an eye

on her.'

WOOTWOOTWOOTWOOTWOOTWOOTWOOTWOOTWOOTWOOTWOOTWOOTWOOTWOOTWOOTWOOT

Ryu: Yay! First chappie done!!!

Gaara: That's it?raises nonexisent eyebrow

Ryu: Wha'dya mean "that's it"! I worked hared on this!pouts

Gaara:Well it doesn't seem like much...turns away

Ryu: O.O...Eyes get watery BUT I WORKED SO HARD!! I worked from 10:00P.M till 1:17 int the morning.

Gaara: Hmph liar..most of that timeyou were just being lazy.crosses arms

Ryu: NU UH!...ok so maybe I was but I still did it!

Gaara: Hn.

Ryu: Argh! whatever! Any ways please leave reviews! They keep Gaara from killing me! looks nervously at GaaraPlease...

Gaara: You should listen to her...she's telling the truth...creepy grin

Ryu:backs away slowly Like I saved please review! hides from Gaara


	2. Getting to Know you

Ryu: 'sigh' Not one review...It kinda bums me out but I have to keep writing! I'm just lucky Gaara isn't here for now... 'hides behind reader'

Gaara: Hn who says I left?

Ryu: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Gaara: 'glaring' Shut up I'm not gonna kill you...'mumbles' yet.

Ryu: 'stops screaming' huh? Why not?

Gaara: Ryane told me not to...

Ryu: Haha you're whipped! 'makes whipping sound'

Gaara: She didn't say I couldn't torture you though 'grins'

Ryu: 'sand slowly comes toward me' Eep! 'engulfed in sand' MMFF!!

Gaara: Since Ryu is a bit busy right now I'll do the disclaimer. Ryu does not own any Naruto characters.

* * *

"Talking" 

'Thoughts'

'SHAKAKU'

Chapter 2 - Geting to know you

It had been a week since she'd come here and Gaara still couldn't figure out why she posed as a boy. Shakaku was stumped

too, which was rare. 'What possible reason could she have...I don't get it.' Shakaku huffed in his cage. 'WELL BRAT WHY

DON'T YOU, I DON'T KNOW, **ASK HER**?!' Gaara glared at the wall. 'And how the hell am I supposed to do that! Just

walk up to her and say "Hi you don't really know me but I know you're a girl and I want to know why you're posing as a guy."

Shakaku nodded. 'YEAH JUST LIKE THAT.' Gaara looked at Shakaku like he had grown a second head. 'Are you

insane?...Wait don't answer that...' Gaara sighed and tuned out Shakaku who was still telling him it was a good idea. "Stupid

demon." he said. Gaara decided to take a bath. It was kind of late so he figured all the other boys already finished their baths so

he would have it all to himself. It was a short walk to the Bathing area. Gaara was right. No one was there. He sighed contently

and went to the changing room to take off his clothes.As he finished he noticed someones uniform on the bench. 'I guess one

other person won't be too bad.' he thought. He got his towel and stepped into the bathroom. He layed his towel on the edge of

the bath and sat in the warm water. The room was steamy so it was hard to see but Gaara didn't care. He was busy enjoying his

bath. Once he was done he got out and wrapped his towel around his waist. As he was walking to the door he bumped into

someone knocking them down. He bent down to help them up but what he saw made his eyes widen. There sitting on the floor

was her. The girl who Gaara couldn't figure out. She stared up at him with startled and scared eyes. She held her towel up to

cover herself. They stood there like that for a while then. "Please don't tell anyone! I promise I'll do anything you want! Just

please don't tell!" Gaara took a step back and stare and her. Then he went back to his usual stock face. "Hn. Alright I won't tell

but you have to answer my guestions." She nodded. "Good. Now move." Stood up and moved out of Gaara's way. Gaara

thought about what just happened as he put his clothes back on. 'Well this solves my problem. I just didn't expect it to happen

like this.' Shakaku sat in his cage grinning from ear to ear. 'ATLEAST YOU GOT TO SEE HER NAKED.' This caught Gaara

off guard and he nearly fell while putting his pants on. 'What?!' Shakaku purred happily.'What a body she had. Those smooth tan

legs...those sexy curves...and those ti-' Gaara nearly turned red. Good thing there was no one with him.'Shut up you stupid

perv!' Shakaku laughed. 'You know you like it. I can feel it.' Gaara ignored Shakaku and left to tell said girl where to find him.

Later that night Gaara layed on his bed looking at the ceiling. He was waiting for her. He told her to come to his room so he

could talk to her. Then there was a knock at his door. He got off his bed and opened the door. She stood there in the door way.

He let her in and closed the door. He turned to her and motioned for her to sit down. She sat on his bed and waited for him to

speak. Gaara sat on the other end of the bed. "What's your real name?" "Ryane Reinoko is my real name." Gaara nodded.

"Where do you come from?" Ryane fidgeted. "I came from the Village Hidden in the Sand." 'My village?' Gaara thought. "Why

are you here?" Ryane looked up at Gaara. "I am here because I am in hiding. I'm being hunted down for the demon inside me."

Gaara's head whipped toward Ryane. 'Demon?' "What demon?" Ryane smiled proudly. "The Gobi demon!" she said. Gaara

nodded. He had heard there were other demon carriers like himself but this was the first one he had met. "Is it female?" Ryane

nodded. "What's her name?" Ryane looked hesitant at first but then nodded. 'Is she talking to her demon?' "Her name is Saia Akki."

Gaara heard Shakaku growling in his cage. 'What is it?' 'I HATE THAT WRENCH!' Gaara looked confused. 'why?' Shakaku

turned away. 'I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT.' Gaara rolled his eyes. 'whatever.' Ryane was sitting on Gaara's bed

waiting. "Um Gaara?" Gaara turned to her so fast it made him dizzy. "What?" he said irritetedly. Ryane looked at him wierdly.

"It's just that you got all quiet then you started to make wierd faces. So I was getting a little freaked out..." Gaara turned away and

crosses his arms. "I was talking to Shakaku." Ryane looked him in the eye. "You mean the Demon Raccoon Shakaku?" Gaara

glared. "Who else could it be?" Ryane busted out laughing which freaked Gaara out and made him think about backing away.

Which is saying a lot because if you can scare the great Gaara no Sabaku (I don't know how to spell his last name...) then you've

got serious problems or amazing skills. In Ryanes case it was a little of both. ('hides' don't kill me Dez!) Any ways After she stopped

laughing she turned to Gaara. "Sorry..hehe it's just that heh Saia told me about Shakaku..." she said while catching her breathe.

Gaara could hear Shakaku growl low but ignored him. "Tell me what she said?" Ryane shook her head. "Sorry can't. Saia says she

wants Shakaku to tell you." Gaara glared at her. "He won't tell me. He's o busy sulking." After he said that Ryane bust out laughing

again. Gaara sighed and thought to himself. 'What have I got myself into...'

* * *

Ryu: HAHA! Second Chappie done!! Woot Woot!

Gaara: Hn...

Ryu: What's wrong Gaara?

Gaara: Shakaku wants to kill you right now...

Ryu:...oh...well ...um...'runs'

Gaara: 'Rolls eyes' Dumb girl...I guess this means I have to finish for her. Leave reviews if you want Ryu to live.

Ryu: 'calls from far away' Please and thank you!!


	3. Demon Fight?

Ryu: OH YESH! Chappie 3!!!

Gaara: Hn..

Ryu: Are you mad because Ryane stopped you from hurting me?

Gaara: ...

Ryu: -pats Gaara's head- there there! Don't be mad! Get Glad!!

Gaara: -twitches- Just get on with the story...

Ryu: OK but first!I would like to thank Darksentry , Hinatachan the itaxnaru luver , and Ryane for reviewing! You guys rock!! lol -gives you all a cookie- Heres a thank you present. Now I don't share my cookies very often (ask Rayne) so be thankful.

Ryane: -pops out of no where- MOO! Ryu does not own any Naruto characters!

Ryu: O.o where'd you come from?

Ryane: well you see when a mommy and daddy love each other they-

Ryu: AHHH! No that's not what I ment!

Gaara: -sweatdrop- On with the story

* * *

"talking" 

'thoughts'

'**DEMONS'**

Ch3 Demon Fight??

Gaara sighed. It had been an interesting night to say the least. Shakaku was still sulking so was pretty quiet other than a growl here

or there. Gaara sat in a tree thinking about Ryane. 'Hmmm...I wonder who wants her demon?...probrably Akatsuki (did I spell that

right??)' he thought. Then he remembered what Shakaku had said last night about Ryanes body. He blushed just thinking about it. 'I

barely know her! I can't think about her like that!' But a little voice in his head (not Shakaku) told him otherwise. 'Why shouldn't you

think about her like that? Her body was hot and you know it!' Gaara growled to himself. 'But I don't know her! And I've never had

thoughts like this before so why now?!' The voice sighed. 'It's called horomones...' Gaara nearly fell out the tree. ' ...I see but why

her?' The voice laughed and said. 'Because you like her!' Gaara did fall out of the tree this time. "I WHAT!?" Gaara didn't notice the

people staring at him. He didn't even notice Ryane standing in front of him with a curious look. "Um...are you ok?" she asked.

Gaara's head shot up to look at her. "Hn." He stood up and walked away. He rufused to deal with this now. Ryane watched him

leave. 'I wonder what's wrong?' she sighed. 'MAYBE HE FINALLY FIGURED OUT WHY SHAKAKU HATES ME.' Saia

said. Ryane giggled and walked to class. 'Hm...Maybe...'.

During class Gaara ignored everything and thought about Rayne instead. (AWWWW!! lol) He would have thought about her

the whole class but growling in the back of his head stopped him. 'Oi! Shakaku what the hell is wrong with you? You've been

sulking for a while now and it's annoying. 'SHUT UP BRAT! LEAVE ME ALONE...' Gaara sighed. 'Come on Shakaku tell me.

You'll feel better.' Shakaku sighed. 'I GUESS YOU'RE RIGHT. I'VE BEEN SULKING BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID GOBI

DEMON.' (Gobi is a ferret / fox) Gaara slid throught the bars of Shakaku's cage and sat in front of the large raccoon. 'Why?'

Shakaku looked down and hide his face from Gaara. As Gaara studied Shakaku's expression he saw the smallest hint of a blush. If

it was anyone else they wouldn't have noticed. Gaara's eyes widened. 'Sh-shakaku are you-...are you blushing?' Shakaku hmphed

and turned away. Gaara couldn't believe it. The great one tailed Tanuki (tanuki is raccoo but I'm not sure if I spelled it right. ) was

blushing. Shakaku who had killed and destoryed countless villages was blushing! 'Why?' he asked. Shakaku sat in the corner of his

cage. **'A long time ago before I was sealed in you. I was in Rock Country destorying a village when I came across none **

**other than ****Saia the Gobi. She challenged me into a sparring match and I accapted. I thought the fiht would be easy. I **

**was bigger and stronger T****han her. But ohhh I was wrong. I may have been bigger and stonger but she was faster and **

**smarter. She tricked me and beat me. ****That I was beat by a smaller demon hurt my pride but the fact that she was **

**female made it worse. (he's not sexist. In my story ****demons are ruled by mostly males for physical reasons but **

**females ****still play important roles too!) She never leme live it down. After ****a while I decided to take my frustration **

**out on your ****village and that's when I was ssealed inside you.'** Gaara was speechless. All that sulking over a lost fight...a

vein popped up on Gaara's forhead. 'Shakaku you're such a baby.' Shakaku huffed. 'But a males gotta have his pride!' Gaara

rolled his eyes. 'Whatever.' Now that Gaara new the big secret he planned to talk to Ryane the next morning in homeroom.

* * *

Ryu: WOOT WOOT ! chappie 3!!

Gaara: Ryane beat you...'smirks'

Ryu: 'glares at Gaara' whatever...

Ryane: 'pops up' Moo! I won! lol

Ryu: 'pouts' But I couldn't work on the story I was busy!

Gaara: suuuuure...

Ryu: REALLY!

Gaara and Ryu conitnue to argue.

Ryane: Any wayz please review!! See that little button in the corner? Yea just click that and Ryu will be happy! Thanx you!


	4. Enter Ryu and Toboe!

Ryu here! Sorry it took so long to update! I was uhh...busy.

Gaara: liar you're just lazy.

Ryu: 'pouts' yea but they didn't have to know!

Gaara: 'rolls eyes'

Ryu: ...grrrr whatever...anyways onto chapie 4!!!

* * *

"talking" 

'thoughts'

'DEMON SPEAKING'

**Chapter 4 - Enter Ryu and Toboe!**

* * *

Gaara woke up to bright sunlight cming through his window. He looked at fis clock. He had 30 minutes to get ready for class. This

was the last day of school for summer vaction. Gaara got up and groggily got dressed for class. Once he got there he took a seat at

his desk and waited. After a while he got bored and decided to check on Shakaku. 'Hey crybaby.' He heard a growl from

Shakaku's cage. 'WHAT BRAT?' he said annoyed. Gaara only smirked. It was rare that he got to tease the Shakaku. 'You still

whining about your pride?' Shakaku galred at Gaara. 'NO! I'M JUST PLANNING MY REVENGE NOW.' Shakaku got a

creepy smile on his face. Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow and decided it was better to just leave Shakaku in his own little world

for now. Just as he came back to the real world Ryane sat down next to him. "Mornin Gaara" she smiled at him. Gaara's heart

skipped a beat. He wondered why but figured it was one of those puberty changes Shakaku told him about. "Hn." He raplied to

Ryane. Ryane grinned and turned to Gaara. "Tell Shakaku Saia says mornin." Gaara sighed. 'Hey Shakaku Saia says mornin.' That

made Shakaku start roaring with rage. He said things that for the sake of innocent people shall not be repeated.He did this for about

10 minutes and tired himself out. Gaara folded his arms. 'You done?' Shakaku nodded. 'YEAH BRAT I'M DONE TELL HER I

SAID MORNIN BACK.' Gaara nodded. Back with Ryane he saw that she had started to doodle instead of wait. "He says mornin

back." Ryane turned to him and laughed. "Is that all he said?' She looked at him with a knowing eye. Gaara glared and turned away.

"No" he grumbled. Ryane laughed. "I figured" Just as she was about to say anything. Two students burst through the door. The

teacher turned to them. "May I help you?" He said politly. The two nodded. The taller one spoke first. "Yes thank you. We're new

students here." The teacher smiled making the scar across his nose scrunch up. ( hehe can you guess who it is ; p)"Ah I see. Well

then I'm Iruka-sensei.Would you please introduce yourselves?" The two nodded. The shorter one stepped forward first. "My name

is Toboe Okami. My likes are something you will have to learn over time. That goes for my dislikes too." Toboe took a step back.

He had short blue hair and blue eyes. He was about 5'7 with a feminine build. The student next to him stepped forward next. He

had long red hair tied up in a pony tail with two long strips of hair hanging by the sides of his face. He was 5'9 with red eyes. He

crossed his arms. "My name is Ryu Yukai. My likes and dislikes are none of your business. If you anger me in any way I will not

hesitate to hurt you." Before Iruka could tell her threats aren't allowed Ryu held up his hand. "It's not a threat it's a promise." Iruka

nodded his head and told them to have a seat in the empty desk next to Ryane and Gaara. Once they sat down they turned to

Ryane. Ryane grinned. "Hey I thought you guys didn't want to pose with me." She said. This confused Gaara. "Yeah well we were

worried." said Ryu. Toboe grinned beside her. Gaara looked at Ryane questioningly. "Oh! Sorry Gaara let me introduce you to my

sisters Ryu the container of Satoshi the 8 tail Fox and Toboe the container of the six tailed Wolf Luna." Gaara turned to the two.

Ryu nodded at him and Toboe gave him the peace sign. 'Things just got more interesting.' Gaara thought to himself. 'YES THEY

DID BRAT! RYANES SISTERS ARE HOT!' Gaara sighed. 'Once a perv always a perv.' Shakaku nodded happily and Gaara

rolled his eyes.

* * *

Ryu: WOOT! Chapie 4 is now complete!! 'Does happy dance'

Gaara: It's to early to celebrate now stop or I'll kill you.

Ryu: EEP!!

Gaara: 'rolls eyes'

Ryu: 'steps away from Gaara' Oook then!...Any ways Please leave reviews. They make Gaara happy!!


	5. Ah, Young Love

Ryu: I live!! lol Sorry I took so long to update...school held me as a hostage...

Gaara: Lair you're on break

Ryu: 'laughs nervously' yea well...'cough cough' ahem anyways... now that I'm back I plan to work extra hard to finish this story!

Gaara: 'grins evily' and I will help her stay focused.

Ryu: O.O eh hehe ...yea 'nervous' ...Gaara will help...(inner Ryu: OH CRAP I GONNA DIE!)

Gaara: 'steps toward Ryu' now onto the story or else

Ryu: 'sniffle sniffle' why do have to be so mean? 'crys in corner'

Gaara: 'rolls eyes' While Ryu finishes being a drama queen I'll do the disclaimer.

Ryu: HEY! I am not a drama queen!

Gaara: 'smirks' Ryu does not own any of the Naruto characters.

* * *

"talking" 

'thoughts'

'DEMONS TALKING'

Chapter 5 - Ah, Young Love

Later that day after all classes were done. Ryane and her sisters met up with Gaara in the cafiteria for a late diner. Everyone else

had already eatin so the group was alone. At the table Ryane sat down next to Gaara and her sister Toboe sat across from her. Ryu

sat across from Gaara. It was quiet at first while everyone was eating. After every one was done except for Toboe, who was on her

fourth bowl of ramen, they started to talk. Ryu spoke first. "Hey Ryane do you thing it's safe to drop the henge for a little while?"

Ryane thought for a moment. "Hmmm...well yeah i guess so but only while we're alone." The three sisters nodded. There were three

poofs and Ryane, Ryu, and Toboe were all back to their normal selves. Gaara looked at each sister. Ryu had her long down and

her uniform became loose. She had an hour glass figure and the looks of a beautiful suductress or worrior. (hehe! I look hot! lol.)

Toboe hadn't change much. Her hair was still short and blue but her feminine curves showed more and her face looked like his

friend Naruto's when he was in his sexy no jutsu form. Last but not least Gaara looked at Ryane. If it were some one else his jaw

would have dropped. She was the beautifulest girl he had ever seen. She had curves in all the right places and she had the face of an

angel. His angel. She wasn't overly curved. Just the right amount to please him. He stared at her for long time. Until 'DAMN BRAT

SHE'S DROP DEAD HOT! I WOULDN'T MIND TAPPIN THAT! MULTIPLE TIMES!!' (That last part was an inside joke

between me and Ryane lol) Gaara sighed irritatedly and a little vain popped out on his forehead mentally. 'Shut up you stupid

pervert raccoon!' Shakaku grinned.'YOU KNOW YOUR THINKING THE SAME THING, BRAT' Gaara growled. He hated to

admit it but it was true. Although not the exact way Shakaku oh so nicely put it. Gaara knew now that he had feelings for Ryane.

Just then Gaara was pulled out of his thoughts buy laughing. He looked around and saw Ryu laughing, Toboe still eating ramen, (she

could give Naruto a run for his money!) and Ryane blushing next to him. Gaara tilted his head in confusion. Ryu stopped laughing

enough to explain. " Sorry Gaara but it was just so funny! The looks you were giving my sister were priceless!" Gaara's eyes

widened slightly. Had he been obvious? He turned to Ryane but she was still blushing only now she was glaring at Ryu too. Ryu

stopped laughing and grinned. "So you like my lil sis huh?" Gaara glared at Ryu. "As a friend." He didn't want to let his feelings out

yet for fear of rejection. Ryu rolled her eyes knowingly. "Sure whatever...but just to let you know me and Toboe approve of you

two." Ryane choked on air. "RYU!" she yelled. Ryu started laughing again. Ryane glared at her older sister. Then she smirked and

looked at Toboe. "Toboe." she said. Toboe looked at her and nodded. "on it." Toboe then poked Ryu in the side making her 'EEP!'

and fall to the floor. Gaara smirked and Ryane and Toboe laughed. "Owie!" Ryu said as she rubbed her butt. "That hurt you

know."She puoted. Ryane smirked. "Payback sucks huh?" Ryu rolled her eyes and stood up. Ryane grinned. "you lurve me!" Ryu

chuckled. "Yeah you're lucky I do." After that every one went to their rooms to turn in for the night. Gaara walked Ryane to her

room and told her goodnight and left to his room. In his room he thought about the past few days. He and Ryane had grown closer.

He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. All his loved ones had a habit of leaving him in one way or another. He

sighed in frustration. "What should I do?" He asked himself as he laid on his bed. Then a small voice in his head answered. 'TELL

HER...YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO..' Gaara groaned. 'Shut up Shakaku. You're not helping.' From in his cage Shakaku

laughed. 'WHAT? YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT, BRAT.' Gaara pulled his pillow over his face. 'Whatever' Shakaku sighed. 'FINE

DON'T LISTEN TO THE DEMON WITH HUNDREDS OF YEARS OF EXPERIENCE.' Gaara laughed. 'The only expirience

you have is peverted!' Shakaku grinned. "YES BUT STILL YOU NEVER KNOW."Gaara turned on his side and ignored

Shakaku. He sighed again. "Should I tell her or not?" he asked himself. He thought for a while and decided to wait for now.

* * *

Ryu: phew! it's done. chapie 5!

Gaara: hmph.

Ryu: aww cheer up Gaara!

Gaara: 'glares'

Ryu: 'rolls eyes' Anyways I need help on deciding how Gaara should tell Ryane about his feelings. Any ideas? let me know please! Oh and please review! thank you!!


	6. Meddling Sisters

* * *

Ryu: Ok chapter 6! This sure took long.

Gaara: Again because you were to lazy to finish it sooner.

Ryu:-big watery eyes- why are you so mean?

Gaara: -rolls eyes-

Ryu: -glares- Fine! ignore me! I'll do it too! -puts on headphones-

Gaara: The story Ryu..

Ryu: -in her own little world dancing to music-

Gaara: Ryu.

Ryu: -music gets louder-

Gaara: You're gonna hurt your ears...

Ryu: -still dancing-

Gaara -sighs- Fine...I guess I have to do the disclaimer...-crosses arms- Ryu does not own any of the Naruto Characters.

* * *

Chapter 6 - Meddling Sisters 

-Ryu/Toboe-

Ryu and Toboe both agreed that Ryane and Gaara liked each other but were too stubborn to admit it. "We have to do something,

Ryu," said Toboe. "We need to hook them up!" Ryu nodded. Even as they were talking she was thinking of a plan. Then it came to her.

The perfect plan. "I got it!!" she yelled. Toboe jumped back away from her sister. "Got what?!" Ryu grinned. "The perfect way to help

our help our sis out! of course!" Toboe grinned too. (I decided to make this chapie a song fic!! lol Ryane loves this song too!) And so

the two sisters talked late into the night about their plan. Both hoped it would all work out for their sister and Gaara.

-Next Morning-

Gaara was in deep thought when loud banging on his door interupted him. Gaara growled low in his throat and answered his door.

"What?" he asked irratated. Ryu stood in his door way smirking. "Opps am I bothering you?" she asked sarcastically. Gaara glared at

her. Ryu luaghed at him. Gaara was about to slam the door in her face when she stopped him. "I know you like my sister. I can tell."

Gaara was about to deny it when Ryu interupted him. "I can help you win her over." This interested Gaara. 'HMMM...I WONDER

HOW?' Shakaku said in a perveted voice. (Ewww! Can you guess what he's thinking?? . ) Gaara ignored Shakaku and asked Ryu

how she would do that instead. Ryu grinned. "I knew you'd see it my way." she said. Gaara roled his eyes and listened carefully as Ryu

explained her plan.

-later-

Gaara walked through the school park thinking of what Ryu had told him.

-flashback-

_"Ok I'm gonna talk to her about you so that'll get her to think about you more. I know she likes you now but she's stubborn _

_sometimes so it takes her a while to realize it." Gaara nodded. "Then Toboe and I are gonna do some stuff to bring you guys _

_closer together. So I need you to not tell Ryane and play along. ok?" Gaara nodded not knowing what else to say_.

-end flashback-

'Should I really be doing this?' he thought as he walked. 'YES, YES YOU SHOULD BECAUSE YOU NEED TO GET LAID.' said

Shakaku. Gaara sighed. 'I wasn't asking you.' Shakaku laughed. 'TOO BAD BRAT' Gaara growled and left to his room.

-with Ryane-

Ryane sat in her room typing a story on her laptop. She always did this on her free days. It relaxed her. But for some reason it just

didn't help her today. She couldn't stop thinking about what Toboe told her earlier.

-flashback-

_Ryane had just finished her breakfast and was walking back to her room when TOboe poped out of no where stopping her in _

_her tracks. "Ryane I need to talk to you!" she said excited. Rysne stared at her sister stsrangly (like this!! O.-) then nodded. _

_"Ok..." Toboe grinned and dragged Ryane back to her room. Once inside they sat on Ryanes bed. "So what did yaou want to _

_talk to me about?" Ryane asked TOboe. Toboe smiled. "You like Gaara don't you?" Ryane turned beat red. "Whaat?!" Toboe _

_laughed. "I know you do. Me and RYu cna tell and we want to help you." Ryane was having a panic attack in her head. She ws _

_runnig in circles screaming. 'STOP IT!' Saia yelled. She grabbed Ryane with one of her tails and held her up in the air. _

_'YOU'RE MAKING MY HEAD HURT. NOW WHATS GOING ON?' Ryane looked at Saia with big eyes. 'Ryu and Toboe are up _

_to something again!' Saia looked at Ryane for a second then burst out laughing. The last time those two were up to something _

_it did not end well for Ryane but it was the funniest thing i__n the world to see. Saia put Ryane down and grinned. "Let me _

_guess. They wanna help you with Gaara.' Ryane nodded. Saia chuckled. 'I say let them. You never know it might help you.' _

_Ryane pouted. 'Some help you are.' she said and left to the real world. She saw Toboe waving a hand in front of her face. _

_"Hellooooo. Any one home??" Said Toboe. Ryane glared. "Fine i'll let you help me with Gaara but only because Saia told me _

_too." Toboe grinned. "Thanks Saia! You rock!" Ryane sighed. "Oh I almost forgot you can't tell Gaara and you have to _

_trust me and Ryu. Ryane gulped and nodded. "O-ok."_

_-end flashback-_

_Ryane sighed. "What have I gotten myself into" she said to herself._

* * *

_Ryu: -still wearing headphones.-_

_Gaara: -glaring at Ryu-_

_Ryane: -pops out of no where- HELLOO- oh...if looks could kill..._

_Gaara:-turns to Ryane- she's ignoring me because I ignored her._

_Ryane: HAha. _

_Gaara: -sighs- _

_Ryane: -hugs Gaara- Don't worry I'll help you. -walks over to Ryu and snatches her headphones-_

_Ryu:HE..-sees Ryane- oh! uh..hi Ryane..-laughs nervously-_

_Ryane: Ryu are you holding out on working on my story?_

_Ryu: NO! of corse not! -starts to type- see?_

_Ryane: good -walks over to Gaara- there_

_Gaara:wow.._

_Ryane: I know i'm a G. lol Leave a review and I'll giive you a cookie!!lol_

_Gaara: Hn..._

_Ryu:-still typing but grumbling to herself- ...evil...stupid...sister..._

_Ryane: -glares- what was that?!_

_Ryu: NOTHING!_


	7. Ninja of Love

Ryu: OH my god! I live!!! lol I'm reeeaaaallllyyy sorry I haven't updated in forever. -sweat drop- I was lazy...

Sasuke: Yes but that's how you've always been.

Ryu: true...wait a minute...HEY!

Sasuke: Slowness..

Ryu: Are you pmsing or something? cause u seem grouchy...

Sasuke: -Glares- NO! I AM NOT PMSING!

Ryu: -mumbles- denial...

Sasuke- Just get on with the story..

Ryu : I will if you do the disclaimer! -puppy eyes-

Sasuke:-sighs- fine...-crosses arms- Ryu does not own any of the Naruto Characters.

* * *

Ch 7- Ninja of Love

"demon speak"

_'thoughts'_

_"talking"_

**_Song lyrics_**

* * *

**I didn't see him coming**

**Under cover of the night**

**I didn't know what hit me **

**He did everything so right**

**Quiet as a whisper**

**He's a shadow dressed in black**

**He crept up right behind me **

**With a secret love attack**

Ryane sat on a hill. It was late and dark. Ryane remebered Ryu telling her to come hear and wait. But for what she didn't know.

Garra POV

'I can't believe i'm doing this...' Gaara thought to himself as he walked to where Toboe told him to go. She said that a certain girl

which Gaara assumed was Ryane would be. Toboe told him to sneak up on her and she gave him tips on how to flirt with her.

Shakaku sat in his cage happily purring. He didn't care if Saia was in the human girl. He just wanted to get laid!

Normal POV

Gaara reached the bottom of the hill. He saw Ryane's small figure sitting at the top looking up at the stars. He took a deep breathe

and with ninja like skills walked quietly up the hill.

Ryane's POV

-sigh- I wonder what I'm waiting for...'Be patient little one.' said Saia. Ryane nodded and looked up at the stars. A quiet cough

starled her and she whipped around to see Gaara standing there looking down at her. 'Oh crap don't tell me i was waiting for him!'

She paniced a little. "Um Hi." she said. Gaara nodded and sat down next to her.

**He's a ninja of love**

**He snuck into my heart**

**My defenses were down**

**I was doomed from the start**

**He's a ninja of love**

**He's the one you can't see**

**He's the one in control**

**Through the dark he found me**

Normal POV

Ryane brought her knees up to her chest. She didn't know what to do. Gaara sat next to her quietly.

**He's got specail powers **

**Cuagt completely off my guard**

**I wanted to resist him**

**But he's making it so hard**

She glanced over at him a few times. She couldn't stop thinking about him. 'Why...' Ryane was confused. 'Why am I drawn to

him...I shouldn't be...it's not safe..but..i..I can't help it.'

**A glance in my direction**

**All he needs to see through me**

**I cannot understand it**

**He remains a mystery**

Gaara saw Ryane glancing at him and looked at her in return. Ryane blushed and looked away. Gaara was happy but he didn't

show it. Instead he scooted closer to Ryane and Wrapped and arm around her shoulders. Ryane turned beat red but made no move

to remove his arm. She felt warm and happy. She snuggled deeper into Gaara's side and sighed happily. Gaara looked down at her.

This made Ryane look at him. Gaara gave Ryane one of his unique smiles and leaned down closer to her. Ryane blushed but met

Gaara half way. As their lips touched a feeling of warmth ran through both teens bodies. It was a short kiss but it said all that needed

to be said. After they pulled apart they sat together content to be with each other. Then after a few minutes passed Gaara spoke.

"Ryane..." Ryane looked up at him. "Yes?" Gaara looked down and blushed. (Ryu: gasp!!) "W-will you m-my girlf-friend?" Ryane

smiled softly. She kissed Gaara's cheek and replied. "I'd love too."

**He's a ninja of love**

**Through the dark he found me**

Little did the two lover birds know that a bush a few yards away two eyes watched the scene. Silently the two girls high-fived on a mission sucess. (Ryu: lol guess who!)

* * *

Ryu: woot!! I liked how this one turned out! I was a little worried I would screw up the song but I think it turned out good.

Sasuke: Hn...i guess

Ryu: Oh be quiet

Sasuke: ...

Ryu: that's what I thought...anyways I don't know If i should end it here or continue...what do you readers think?? Leave a review to let me know!

Sasuke: Leave a review even if you don't know if Ryu should continue. The more reviews the happier Ryu is and that means good things for me. .

Ryu: -hits Sasuke on the head- ignore him please Bye till next time!


End file.
